


Not Alone

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hurt!Alec, hurt!Jace, it's time for Rafael to come!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Institutes in Argentina have been attacked, Alec and the others must go to the Buenos Aires Institute to find out what is happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> multi-chaptered again!  
> I hope to post every week just as always but the chapters might be short: I'm preparing for exams to go on a cinema school so I don't have as much time as I wish I had. If I pass the first ones (1st March for one of the schools and 11 for the other) I'll be able to try the second! wish me luck! :D
> 
> (I seems good like that but I'm nervous as Hell lol)

            Magnus was giving Max a bath, humming happily a song from his son’s new favourite Disney movie. Max was splashing the water rhythmically, trying to sing along. Pouring some shampoo in his hands, Magnus started washing the blue boy’s hair making the toddler laugh.

 

            “You like that don’t you Blueberry?” Magnus chuckled.

 

            Max nodded furiously almost getting himself some product on his eyes.

 

            “Careful, you wouldn’t want shampoo on your eyes.” Magnus warned gently. “Now, but your head back so I can rinse it.”

 

            Max obliged and Magnus went back to his humming. He wished Alec was with them right now, but the Shadowhunter had an emergency meeting and though he wasn’t completely relaxed about that, Magnus had learnt to live with his fiancé’s job, plus, Alec had promised he will be home for dinner.

            Once Max was all washed up, Magnus dried him and put him on his pyjama.

 

            “There you go young man, all fresh and clean. Now what would you think of watching another Disney while Papa prepare some dinner? Would you like that?”

            “I want Peter Pan!”

            “Peter Pan it is.”

            “I want to be a pirate when I be big like you and Daddy.”

 

            Magnus smiled and was about to answer when he heard the front door opening. Alec was back and Max was already running to him and the older warlock had no choice but following him.

            He couldn’t help a smile watching Alec taking off his gear, their son hanging on his leg.

 

            “Hey Sweetheart.” Magnus said leaning on the hallway’s wall.

            “Hey Handsome.” Alec replied, picking up Max and walking to him to peck his lips.

            “How was it? What was the emergency that tore you out of my embrace?”

 

            Alec huffed a laugh then bite his lips. Magnus frowned, now that he looked at it, something about his fiancé’s body language right now was off. He was tensed, and was avoiding Magnus’ eyes. Alec put down Max, which only made him worry more.

 

            “Blueberry? I heard Uncle Simon gave you some awesome pirates’ figurines. What about you go play with them in your room huh? Daddy needs to talk with Papa about adult stuffs.”

 

            Max looked confused but obeyed without throwing any tantrum, to his fathers relief. They both watched the little boy running to his bedroom and Alec sighed. He took Magnus’ hand and headed to the balcony.

 

            “What is that all about?” The warlock asked crossing his arms and Alec sighed again.

 

***

 

            Since they were living together, they had rarely been separated for more that two or three nights, except the time Magnus was badly hurt, and yet again, Alec hadn’t leave his side. So the shadowhunter knew that his fiancé wouldn’t like the news, himself didn’t like it. But it wasn’t a question of liking the situation or not, it was way more than this and Alec knew it too.

 

            “Institutes all over Argentina have been attacked.” He carefully announced. “We either suspect a new kind of sect or rogue circle member trying to make a ‘statement’ either a rogue downworlders union. Both are equally dangerous.” He bite his lips and inhaled deeply. “The Buenos Aires Institute called us for help when they were being attacked; we tried to communicate again with them, but didn’t receive any answers.”

            “Alec-”

            “So we decided to send teams to investigate in the different institutes, and another team will interrogate the survivors who fled in Idris, we need more details than the Clave gave us and... We don’t want another war.”

            “Tell me you’re going to interrogate people. Please, Alexander.”

            “You already know the answer, Magnus.”

            “That’s it. I’m coming with you.”

            “No you don’t.”

            “Alec, I can help, I have healing magic and I want to protect you!”

            “I need you to stay home Magnus. For our family, for Max. I know that the mission is dangerous, but I promise to be careful and I will call everyday.”

 

            Magnus put his head down and Alec had to resist the urge to hug him.

 

            “When are you going?” He asked, almost whispered.

            “Tomorrow morning…”

 

            Magnus gasped and looked up, cat-eyes filled with hurt and worry. Alec took a few steps and pulled Magnus against him.

 

            “How long?”

            “I don’t know, I’m sorry Magnus.”

 

            The warlock let out a shaky breath and slid his arms around Alec’s waist, holding him close.

            He doesn’t know how long they stayed like this but eventually, Max called them and they had no choice but breaking their embrace.

 

***

 

            The rest of the evening was calm, apart for Max incessant talking, and some answers from the two adults of the house. Everything went silent though when they put their son to bed, Alec telling him gently that he will be away for awhile but that he will come back soon. Magnus says nothing; he doesn’t want to mutter a sarcastic “maybe”. He doesn’t want to protest. He doesn’t want to do anything. He is just tired. Tired and worried. Sometimes he wished Alec wasn’t a shadowhunter, it would be way safer. But he also knew, though he won’t admit it, that it was something he also loved about his fiancé, _his warrior._ It was just hard sometimes, and tonight, it was harder than ever. He couldn’t bear the thought of the separation, not tonight, maybe not ever, not anymore. It’s crazy how, when you love someone, the more you are with them, the less you are ready to loose them.

 

            “Magnus.” Alec called softly from the couch.

 

            Magnus looked at him, a bit lost. He wanted to insist on Alec to not go there, he wanted to yell at him for deciding to go there, he wanted to curse him for not being part of the interrogation team. But Alec was a warrior, his warrior and he couldn’t take that from him, he was already doing so much effort, spending more time on paperwork than on actual missions, Magnus couldn’t complain, really, Alec was a good fiancé and a good dad, home as soon as possible, always.

 

            “Come here.” The shadowhunter said opening his arms.

 

            Magnus hesitated a quarter of second before joining his fiancé. Melting in Alec’s arms, he snuggled closer to him, hiding his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sent.

 

            “Everything will be alright.” Alec said.

 

            And Magnus decided to believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrive in Argentina and learns a bit more about the attacks

            Saying goodbye was Magnus least favourite thing; he could even say that he hated it. It was even worse to know he had to say goodbye to Alec right now, not knowing when they’d be reunited. He had asked about visiting each others even shortly while the shadowhunter will be away, but the latter had refused. He didn’t know what was waiting for him, Jace and their friends there and will be probably very busy, so if Magnus came, he wouldn’t be able to take care of him properly or Max. Moreover, he wasn’t sure he would be able to come back to Argentina if he was the one coming back to his family.

            Magnus sighed, holding Alec’s hand firmly in his. He had at least obtained to make the portal and his fiancé will be the last one leaving. Izzy only was staying at the Institute, after getting hurt at the last mission she had, it was better for her to stay, though she wasn’t pleased about it.

            When it was Alec’s turn to pass through the portal, right after Jace, Magnus unconsciously tighten his grip and winced before letting go.

            Alec turned and cupped his cheeks, he leant and their noses touched, he was looking at Magnus with love and tenderness.

 

            “I’ll call you tonight.” The shadowhunter whispered.

            “Be careful, Alec.”

            “I will, I promise, you don’t have to worry.”

 

            Magnus snorted, because it really was a ridiculous statement to make.

 

            “Hey, Magnus…I’m sorry okay? I swear I’ll do everything in my power to come back to you and Max.” He said softly. “I love you.” He added before kissing his fiancé.

 

            Magnus kissed back, almost separately so and chased Alec’s lips when they parted. He inhaled deeply.

 

            “Go do your job and come back to me, my warrior Alexander, I love you too.”

 

            They smiled at each others for a few seconds and Alec went through the portal.

 

***

 

            The weather was surprisingly fresh in Buenos Aires, but that wasn’t what shocked Alec the most; it was the state of the Institute he had just arrived in. He threw Jace a glare and could feel the same confusion and worry in his parabatai’s eyes. Before them, Clary and Simon were looking at the scene before them, hands on their mouths.

            The place was a mess, and this was a big understatement, it was a wreck. There still were trace of blood on the walls and the floor, the screens were on the ground, and the windows were broken. Some shadowhunters, probably from another Institute in Argentina, were cleaning silently.

            A young woman followed by a man walked to them.

 

            “I suppose you are the shadowhunters from New York.” She said and smiled sadly when they nodded. “I’m Analee Mora, Head of the Institute… And this is Danielo Rodriguez.”  She looked defeated as she talked, especially when she mentioned her role.

            “I’m Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. This is Jace, Clary, Simon and more are to come, but we are the first there… What happened here?”

 

            She shook her head and Alec guessed it was hard to talk about it.

 

            “We don’t really know, I was visiting, another Institute that had been attacked. All I know is that it was ex-circle members, they attacked by surprised and… Danielo was there he was one of the only ones not being too injured.”

            “There weapons are strange, they’re not like our usual Seraph Blades. Seraph blades are supposed to hurt Shadowhunters like a normal blade but there… It was like the blades were-” Danielo added.

            “Poisoned?” Alec asked remembering what had happened with Magnus a bit less than three years ago.

            “Yeah… How do you know?”

            “We have Circle members, who are still active in New York too, but they aren’t organised, at least they don’t seem to be at the moment…” Alec sighed; they will have to make sure this doesn’t happen in their city, or anywhere else; he couldn’t risk Magnus, his son and his friends’ life. “Simon, call Izzy and ask her to look if any other Institute has report anything like this or if this is local.”

 

            Simon nodded and took his phone.

            Alec sighed when Jace put his hand on his shoulder.

 

***

 

            It was near midnight when Alec finally called.

 

            “I thought you were never going to call.” Magnus said with relief.

            “I’m sorry Magnus, we had a lot to sort out. How are you?”

            “I miss you, Max asked where you were but… Otherwise, I’m fine, and what about you, what did you learn?”

            “Circle members; I’m guessing they found a new leader because they are organized there. We will investigate the surroundings, and try to find where they hide.”

            “I see…”

            “I’ll be alright, we will have back up”

            “Good… I’m not totally relieved but… Good.”

 

            They talked for more than an hour long after that, Magnus was talking about his day and Alec was humming, sometimes discussing on the subject Magnus brought. When they were on the phone, Magnus couldn’t and wouldn’t watch the time. He would just enjoy talking with his fiancé, especially since he won’t be home tonight. He could talk al night long just to have the feeling Alec is there.

 

            “Magnus?”

            “Yes sweetheart?”

            “It’s nearly three AM in New York… You should go to bed and rest okay?”

            “You’re right.” Magnus sighed.

            “Sleep well Magnus…”

            “Have a good night Alexander.”

            “And Magnus?”

 

            Magnus smiled, expecting an ‘I love you’.

 

            “Be careful okay? If circle members start to be organized…”

            “I can take care of Max and I.”

            “I love you.” Alec said with an almost pleading voice.

            “I love you too.”

 

            Alec hung up first and Magnus sighed, suddenly surrounded by loneliness. The shadowhunter worries started kicking him but even worse, if the crime were organised, that meant the danger his fiancé faced was even bigger. Something bugged him though, why would ex-circle member focus their attacks on Institutes? Why didn’t they attack downworlders first? Why did they kill instead of trying to get people on their side? All of this was weird, too weird. He just didn’t get it and he certainly didn’t like it.

He took Alec’s pillow and hugged it, pressing his face against it, inhaling his fiancé reassuring sent. He missed him already.

            He didn’t want to think about the Circle reforming around a new leader, so he desperately hoped that Argentina was an exception. The downworld and shadowhunters had suffered enough, only five years had passed since the end of the war, they couldn’t afford a new war. He closed his eyes, only to fall in a restless sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec misses Magnus, Magnus misses Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm promising some action for next week! stay tuned!

            Alec looked at his watch, they had been patrolling since early on the evening and he still hadn’t been able to call Magnus. The warlock was going to be worried and pissed at him. And they still hadn’t any solid leads, even after being there for two full weeks; which was utterly frustrating, and if Alec was totally honest, changed him into a ball of nerves, ready to explode at any moments. He missed his fiancé and he missed his son. Video calls were great but not the best, he wanted to hold them. They had fought some stupid demons but still no damn Circle members. Wherever they were hiding, they were hiding well and Alec wanted to scream.

            Jace joined him, and sighed. He looked exhausted, too.

 

            “Did you find anything?” Jace asked in a yawn.

            “No. We can just hope they didn’t move. And I’m frankly starting to think they did.”

 

            Jace sighed.

 

            “Let’s go back. It’s passed midnight, our shift is done and we both need to rest. Clary and Simon are going to replace us, so you can call Magnus.”

            “Yeah… Max is already in bed though…”

            “You’ll talk to him tomorrow, we’ll do night work.”

            “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

            Jace gently patted his back but it didn’t take off the uneasy feeling Alec had. Two weeks were too long, whatever this group was up for, they had had time to move and, or, make a new attack plan. And it wasn’t good, at all.

            As soon as he arrived at the Institute, he didn’t even took his gear off, hurrying to the bedroom they had lend, and called Magnus.

 

            “Hey Handsome.” Alec said in a sigh when his fiancé face appeared on the screen.

            “Hey Sweetheart.”

           

***

 

            Magnus rolled back on his bed, a small smile on his lips. To be honest, he wanted to be mad at Alec for calling so late, but he couldn’t. He knew how stressed his man was and that things were hard for both of them. The only thing that counted at the moment was to see Alec, even through a screen.

 

            “I’m sorry to call at this hour, you probably are tired…”

            “It’s okay Darling, don’t worry about me and tell me, how was your day? Any leads yet?”

            “Shit day and no, still no leads… Wherever they are hiding… we still can’t find them… There is also the possibility they left town… so there is that.”

            “Are you getting enough sleep?”

            “I miss you.”

 

            Magnus sighed as Alec ignored his question, which was enough of an answer.

 

            “Alexander-”

            “I’m fine, Magnus. I just… I need to stop this before they get to you, I know there haven’t been any attacks outside Argentina but… We can’t wait for that to happen, things need to be done, now.”

            “I know and you’re right, but, listen Sweetheart, if you don’t sleep and eat healthily, you will loose focus and strength, even with you runes, you need to rest if you want to be able to give yourself 100 per cent.”

 

            It was Alec’s turn to sigh. Magnus restrained himself to add something because he didn’t want to argue with his fiancé, not while they were separated by thousands kilometres and won’t meet each others for an unknown amount of time. Having a fight right now would be the worst idea ever. So Magnus staid silent, the time Alec took what he had just said to him. Eventually, Alec ended up shaking his head slightly with the ghost of a smile.

 

            “How do you do that?”

            “Do what Sweetheart?”

            “Making me take care of myself.”

 

            Magnus chuckled and winked.

 

            “The power of my love Alexander, never underestimate it.”

 

            Alec rolled his eyes, but his grin betrayed him.

 

            “How’s Max?”

            “His fine, he asked for you tonight but, I promised him he will talk to you tomorrow.”

            “Okay…” Alec said closing his eyes for a brief instant. “Magnus?”

            “Yes?”

            “You should go to bed…”

            “You too.”

            “I know.”

 

            They had barely talked, and the absence of Alec was just too real because of that. They were both staring at each others, through the phone, eyes tired and yet, pleading to have more time. Magnus had to gather all his strength to not portal there and then to his fiancé. He needed to hold him, closely and tightly. He needed to smell him, to _feel_ him.

            But in the room next to him, was Max, their son, their little Blueberry, sleeping peacefully. And he couldn’t leave him alone in the loft.

 

            “When you get back, you will not leave the walls of the loft for days. I will sequestrate you if I must.”

 

            Alec laughed, low and soft.

 

            “Everything you want Love.”

            “I love you Alexander.”

            “I love you too, Magnus.”

 

***

 

            In the room he shared with Clary, the only thing Jace could think about was the two long weeks they just had and all the work they had done until then… For nothing. Not a lead, nor a clue on why and how those attacks had happened. That, and the feeling of miss and sadness he could feel through his parabatai bond. He sighed. He knew Clary could feel it too, from Simon, they had talk about it the night before and he wished they could talk some more, but Clary wasn’t here. She was with Simon, patrolling and he could just prayed that they find something, anything.

 

***

 

            Alec’s disappointment had been huge when he had learnt they had yet again found nothing. But he couldn’t blame his friends or the other shadowhunters, because he hadn’t find anything either. So even if he wanted to snap at everyone, he hadn’t, he had stayed silent and colder than he wished though.

            He had just hang up on Magnus and was happy he had been able to lull his son to sleep. Now, he had to leave for the mission, this time, he promised himself, he will get something. He will not come back to that stupid Institute until he had found a lead. He closed his eyes, inhaled; exhaled and opened them again, full of determination.

 


	4. Author Note

Hi everyone,  
I'm so very sorry but no matter how much I tried I couldn't write this week,  
There won't be a new chapter tonight then but it might come this week-end instead!  
I'll do my best so you guys can have it on Saturday or on Sunday, promise!

Love you all,

Marie.


	5. Chapter 4

            They had been looking on every streets of the district they had been assigned to. But nothing, nothing but the demons they encountered sometimes. It had been hours now and it was close to be one in the morning already. They had searched for almost three hours and Jace was growing tired, he could feel through the parabatai bond that Alec felt the same but somehow, his brother wouldn’t stop searching for any clue. And with the mood he was in at the moment, it was pointless.

            He knew his parabatai was desperate to come home, to Magnus and Max. And he knew that Simon was feeling the same about Isabelle. He and Clary were the only lucky ones about this mission; they could be together, see each others, sleep against each others… And he knew he wouldn’t live it well either if he were to be in Alec and Simon’s position. But this, what Alec was doing wasn’t helpful.

           

            “Alec, we should go back now, we need to rest.” Jace said.

            “No, I will not retreat now.” Alec answered determined.

            “Listen, I know what’s going through your mind right now and I can assure you that overworking ourselves is not the solution.”

            “Who said ‘we’? You can go if you want.”

 

            Jace scoffed in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he was about to give Alec one piece of his mind when they heard a shriek. Shax demon. One glance and they were both running to it, ready to fight.

            Never had Jace thought he would be relieved to face Circle members, nor that he would actually fight demons beside them. And yet, there they were, he and Alec, next to shadowunters with a red, round rune on their neck. But there were too many demons for Jace and his parabatai to fight alone. Alec didn’t do anything about it either, but looking at him, Jace saw he was narrowing his eyes every time a rogue shadowhunter went near one of them. What an ironic situation.

            They battled for what felt hours, until eventually there were no more demons to kill. When he turned to Alec, Jace realised his parabatai was looking down to one of the Circle members, all of the others had already fled the scene.

 

            “Is he alive?” Jace asked.

            “I think so, but he is badly injured, we should take him to the Institute and have him interrogate.”

 

            Jace smirked and helped his parabatai to stand the guy up. The Circle member was unconscious and he didn’t know if he was glad or annoyed at that. On one hand the man won’t complain, insult them or try to escape, on the other, damn he was heavy!

            They were about to leave when they heard it; a soft cry. They froze.

 

***

 

            Alec was the first to react, maybe because he was a father and he could recognize that type of cry better than any. It was a child cry. What was a child doing there? He looked up at his parabatai and after getting a small nod he motioned away from the body they were holding, letting Jace taking charge and unglamoured himself as he carefully approached the place the cry came from.

            He wondered how they hadn’t notice the child before. He really did. I was presumably a boy, curled on himself, arms around his knees. His hair was jet black under the witchlight Alec was holding, just long enough to fall on his eyes, covering his forehead. He wore a shirt that was torn and way to light for the weather, revealing a tan skin. Dirt and demon’s ichor was all over him. He didn’t look more than five and Alec’s heart ached at the realisation.

            Thanking the Angel for knowing Spanish, he crouched, facing the boy.

 

            “Hey niño.” He called.

 

            Even though his voice was soft, it startled the boy. The child looked up, unable to stop his body to shake and tried to go even more backward as if he could merge with the wall.

 

               “Está bien, estás a salvo. No voy a lastimarte.” 

 

               The boy sniffed but didn’t try to fuse with the wall no more. Instead, he chose to stare at the witchlight with intensity.

 

                “¿Quieres tenerlo?”

 

                The child didn’t answer but held out his tiny hand to grasp the stone. Alec had expected the light to shut, as he thought the boy was a mundane, but it didn’t, it continued to shine instead. 

 

               “Jace,” Alec said in a breath. “That kid is a shadowhunter.”

 

 *** 

 

               Magnus was woken up by a sudden weight on his stomach; he tensed for few second before sensing two tiny hands on his face. 

 

               “Papa… Papa…” 

 

               Max’s voice was so weak and so sad Magnus couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his son and rolled them on the side so they could face each others. He opened his eyes and took a quick look at the time. 5:30 AM.

 

                “Hey Blueberry… What’s wrong?”

                “Where is Daddy?”

                “He is on a mission baby, you know that right?” 

               “I want Daddy…” Max insisted starting to cry. “I want Daddy…”

               “Hey… Hey baby, I miss Daddy too and Daddy misses us too… He will come home as soon as he can I promise you.”

               “Today?”

               “No, not today Max, but soon, okay?”

 

                Hearing his father wasn’t coming home yet, the little blue warlock cries intensified. Magnus’ heart shattered at the sound and held his son close to him, stroking his back with soothing caresses.

               It wasn’t the first time this week having Max waking up asking for Alec but Magnus hadn’t tell his fiancé yet. He didn’t want to make him feel guilty for leaving them; Alec missed them too, and was already having a hard time of his own in Argentina. But as their son was falling back asleep in his arms, he decided that he didn’t have the choice anymore but telling him. Maybe his strict shadowhunter will accept a short visitation. God knows Magnus needed it as much as Max. He needed to hug his blue eyed fiancé, he needed to hold him so close there wont’ be any space between them. And he needed to kiss him, full on the mouth. He wanted to talk to him face to face and not through a stupid device. He wanted to touch him.

               It took him all the strength he could gather not to make a portal to the Buenos Aires Institute right now and there. How did he ever have live without Alec by his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> “Está bien, estás a salvo. No voy a lastimarte.” : "It's okay, you are safe. I will not hurt you."  
>  “¿Quieres tenerlo?” : "Do you want it?"


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace take the boy back to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late!  
> I was having some trouble with this chapter and it took longer because of that, I'm sorry TT
> 
> May you enjoy this chapter <3

 

            The biggest challenge they faced in their way to go back to the Institute wasn’t even the fact that Jace had to handle an injured and unconscious full grown man but winning enough trust from the young boy they had found to make him come with them. Well, to come with Jace, because the kid was glued to Alec. Alec who had had to convince him that Jace was no danger and there was no reason to cry and try to escape every time they came close to him.

            Jace was tired and just wished to be in bed, with Clary, already, he almost screamed in joy when they arrived in the front door of the Institute. But then, just when they were finally getting in, the boy started panicking again.

 

            “Go ahead Jace,” Alec said. “Bring the… Circle member to Analee and Danielo, I’ll take care of the child.”

 

            Jace smiled a bit knowing well that his brother had held a curse just because they were in presence of kid. He was doing the same thing when Max was around. Thinking about it, it was probably the reason the boy trusted him. Alec probably had this “fatherly aura”. He watched one last time his parabatai, putting the boy down and kneeling before him, hands gentle on the shoulders on the child, speaking softly to him.

            When he entered the Institute, even though it was late, the place was busy with people, swirling around, barely noticing him. On another hand, Jace was quick to spot the head.

 

            “Analee!” He called and the woman turned immediately and ran to him.

            “Jace! Who is that?”

            “Circle member, they were fighting Shax demons when we arrived, this one got hurt and left behind. He is still alive though, so you will be able to interrogate him and send him to the Clave.” He smiled proudly.

 

            Finally they had something. Analee smiled back and with one gesture from her, Danielo and another shadowhunter were taking the Circle member away.

 

            “Thank you Jace, but where is Alec?”

 

            Jace winced but just as he was going to explain what happened, Alec appeared, the child in his arm and hiding his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. Jace let out a relieved sigh when his parabatai started explaining by himself why he was coming back with a kid.

            Analee froze at Alec’s story and there was something in her eyes Jace couldn’t quite pin-point.

 

            “He still hasn’t talk.” Alec said. “But he trusts me so maybe he can stay with me for the night, I don’t want to scare him more than he has been already. He is so young.”

            “Of course.” Analee answered and her voice was a bit shaky.

            “Do you know anyone who has reported a missing child?”

            “Sadly no.”

            “Were there any child raised in that Institute?”

            “… I… I guess… Yes.”

 

            Alec frowned, sharing a look with Jace.

 

            “Listen guys, why don’t you two head to your bedrooms? You must be exhausted and I must say I am too.”

 

            Jace raised a brow and watched Alec pursing his lips. He could tell that his parabatai disliked the fact the head of the Institute didn’t even know if there was children living in there. It was very unprofessional and very alarming about how children were treated. Alec knew every name and every one persons living in his Institute and he didn’t even lived here himself! Jace put his hand on Alec’s free shoulder.

 

            “Analee is right buddy, and the kid has already fall asleep in your arms, take him to bed and we’ll see if we can get any information on him on the morning.”

            “Alright.” Alec sighed. “Good night Analee, good night Jace.”

 

            He turned around without any more word and Jace watched him leaving the main hall, holding protectively the child they had found.

 

***

 

            A scream woke him up and Alec sat down suddenly very alert, ready to grab the seraph blade near the nightstand, fearing an attack. The soft cried that followed however took him back to the reality, he looked down at the tiny figure curled up next to him and he gently took him in his arms, careful not to scare him.

 

            “Shh… Está bien, estoy aquí, estás a salvo, estás a salvo, estoy aquí…” He softly whispered into the boy’s hear. “Nadie va a lastimarte, estoy aquí…”

 

            It took way longer and way more words to calm the young boy and by the time he was sleeping again, it was nearly seven in the morning. Alec sighed, it would be impossible for him to sleep at this hour. He watched over the child again. He had clearly not sleep or eaten in in days, he looked so weak and so fragile it tore Alec’s heart. After a –very– short hesitation; he decided to call his fiancé. It will soon be nine in New York and Magnus and Max must be up. Max was going to kindergarten at half past nine and he suddenly really needed to talk with his son.

            To Alec’s delight, Magnus answered the video call right after the second ring.

 

            “Good morning Sweetheart!” Magnus said happily. “I wasn’t expecting a call so early, not that I complain.”

            “Good morning Handsome,” Alec replied. “Don’t talk too loudly Magnus, I’m not alone.” He quickly added and Magnus raised a brow. “Not like that and you know it.” Alec deadpanned. “Is Max there?”

            “He is finishing his breakfast…We had a rough night, he woke up and came to our bed asking for you…”

            “I’m sorry…”

            “You don’t have to be Darling. So, Alexander, why aren’t you alone.”

 

            Alec sighed and proceeded on explaining what had happened during the night. How they had captured a Circle member and how they had found the poor shadowhunter child who was asleep next to him. Alec précised that so far he was the only one the boy trusted and that it was why he was sleeping with him. When he finished the story, Magnus staid silent for a while, eyes full of compassion and worry.

 

            “How long was he alone in the street?” He asked eventually.

            “I don’t know… But he is in a pretty bad state, I think it must be since the attack of the Institute, he is still covered in dirt and ichor, but I didn’t have the heart to wake him up. I’m not sure he really has slept. He is also very thin… So thin… And he was so afraid of everything… God Magnus, a kid should never go through that…”

            “Alec…”

            “Can I talk to Max please?” The shadowhunter asked in a broken voice.

 

            The second Max appeared on the screen, a huge grin took over Alec’s face.

 

            “Daddyyy!” The young warlock exclaimed immediately shushed by Magnus.

            “Hey my Blueberry, how are you?”

            “I miss you Daddy.”

            “I miss you too baby… What are you going to do today Blueberry?”

            “I am going to the garden and I’m going to dinner with aunt Ishy!”

            “Wow, that’s amazing Max, you really like kindergarten don’t you?”

 

            The blue boy nodded furiously and Alec’s smile went even wider.

 

            “Magnus, tell me Izzy isn’t going to cook.”

            “Of course not Darling, we’re having Italian food tonight. There is this new place where we can order and it’s near her and Simon’s place.”

            “Thanks the Angel.”

            “Daddy, daddy!”

            “Yes Blueberry?”

            “I made a very nice drawing for you when you come back. Are you coming home tonight?”

            “Oh, Maxie, I so can’t wait to see your art and I’m sorry but, no, baby, I’m not coming home tonight, but I will be there soon, I promise, okay? So have a wonderful time with Aunt Izzy tonight and you must tell me everything tomorrow on the phone okay?”

            “Yes Daddy…”

 

            Max’s voice was so sad Alec wanted to be home right now and then.

 

***

 

            Despite all the efforts Alec had put in, they didn’t found anything about the young boy they had found and Jace could feel how much it broke Alec’s heart. His parabatai was way too involved on this kid but Jace couldn’t blame him. Alec was a father and he must imagine too easily Max in the boy’s place.

            The boy wouldn’t let anyone but Alec near him and it had been decide that the blue eyed shadowhunter won’t go on the field anymore so he could watch the poor child and maybe make him talk. Alec had succeeded on making him take a bath and put on new clothes, which hadn’t been easy. The boy had panicked yet again when Analee had come to him with Danielo and Alec had needed to ask them to leave the room. He wasn’t screaming or crying anymore with Jace but wouldn’t approached him by himself either. It seemed that only Alec had won this privilege. Even Clary and Simon hadn’t been able to come near him until Alec convinced the kid they were his friends. Jace didn’t know what the boy had been through but seeing the trauma the child had, it was certainly scaring him.

Jace was now paired with Danielo and though he didn’t have much of a choice, he wasn’t really happy with it. He had hoped to go on missions with Clary and Simon. He held on a sigh when the shadowhunter went to him for the night’s mission.

 

            “Are you ready?” Danielo asked.

            “I am. Did you interrogate the Circle member yet? Do you have any leads?”

            “He was seriously injured, Jace, and we are waiting for him to be in a better shape. But don’t worry, you’ll know it soon enough. Come on let’s go.”

 

             There was something odd with Danielo tonight and Jace didn’t feel so safe going on mission with him. His behaviour wasn’t normal. He seemed nervous and was fidgeting way too much, just like someone who’s hiding something. Jace had a bad feeling and had barely the time to think about it that something hard hit the back of his head. And then, everything turned to black.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... I'm not really happy with that chapter  
> I had to rewrite it thousands times TT  
> I hope you'll enjoy it though...  
> This story is getting longer than I planned... sorry?

            Alec had never had a full day at the Buenos Aires Institute before; they had always kept him and the others busy, on the field. They were of course relaying the information they get from the Clave and until today it had been enough for Alec, his main goal had been to find the Circle members that were hiding. But right now, he needed to know more, to search by himself, so he could guide his friends.

            The boy was taking a nap and the Institute sounded busy, too busy to answer his questions, as they had all not unkindly said. Alec had wanted to yell at them, but had restrained himself. He didn’t like what he was about to do but he knew Isabelle must had information to share, with a sigh, he called his sister.

 

            “Hello big brother!” The woman said happily over the phone. “If you call about Max and your fiancé, it’s the middle of the afternoon and I’m still at the Institute.”

            “Hey Izzy, I’m not calling for Magnus and Max, I can do it myself thank you.” He chuckled. “How are you?”

            “Well I’m quite fine, how about you? Still taking care of the child you found?”

            “Yeah… He is sleeping right now, still hasn’t said a word and his afraid of almost everyone but me. He almost screamed when he saw Analee and Danielo…”

            “Poor thing…”

            “Izzy, can I ask you something?”

            “Yeah of course big brother, what is it?”

            “Do you have any information from the survivors? The Shadowhunter there… They barely said anything to us and Simon told me that you made some interrogation though you guys never talked about work when he called.”

            “I wish I could give you something, but sadly, most of them only report that the attackers were masked and the Head is still in a coma so-”

            “What do you mean a coma? Analee is the Head of the Institute and she is there.”

            “What? No, she isn’t.”

            “Isabelle, can you make a quick research for me?”

            “What do you need?”

            “Is there any Analee Mora Head of any Institue in Argentina and any shadowhunter named Danielo Rodriguez.”

 

            Alec didn’t know why, but a bad feeling started to pool into in stomach. Why would have Analee be lying about being the Head of the Institute? And suddenly many more questions started to flood his head, not helping the uneasy feeling. Why didn’t they mix them up with other shadowhunters? Why was the child so afraid of Analee and the others? Why it did suddenly seemed that they had kept them busy just to keep them away from the Institute?

 

            “Alec?!” Isabelle’s voice resonated in his head and brought him back to reality.

            “Yeah?”

            “There isn’t any Analee Mora nor Danielo Rodriguez, at all… Alec… Who do you think are these people…?”

 

            There was a pause before a curse escaped Alec’s mouth, and he hanged up on his sister knowing only two things: Jace, who had left with Danielo, was in danger and the Institute was probably full of enemies.

 

***

 

            Isabelle looked down at her phone with wide eyes, realising slowly what was happening. She didn’t know who to call and who to warn. She closed her eyes for a while, taking the time to put herself together. First step, call the Clave, second, tell the shadowhunter on the New York Institute and let the Clave investigate the others, third let Magnus know, because it was important and she knew her brother won’t tell his fiancé for him not to worry. One deep breathe, she could do it.

            The first two steps were the easiest though the panic’s level rose in an instant. Now, everyone was waiting for the Clave’s signal allowing them to portal immediately to Argentina. But Isabelle still had to tell Magnus and as she composed his number, not only to cancel the dinner but to let him know Alec, Simon, Jace and Clary were in a more terrible danger than they should be, she forced herself to be as composed as possible.

           

            “Isabelle, darling, I’m about to take Max from the kindergarten, we’ll be there soon do not worry.”

            “Magnus, I’m sorry but I have to cancel.”

            “What’s happening? Is everyone okay? Is Alec okay?” The warlock immediately pressed; urgency clears in his voice.

            “Magnus, I need you not to panic ok?”

            “Tell me, now.”

            “Alec called me earlier, to check about the persons on the Buenos Aires Institute, they weren’t anyone of their name on the records. We think the Institute has been taken by the Circle.”

            “But they would have act against Alec and the others already if it had been the case.” Magnus said and it sounded like a plea.

            “Not if they want them to leave trusting them so they can have the building and spy on the Clave to make a bigger attack after… But now that we know…”

            “It’s just a question of time.” Magnus finished.

            “Magnus, I know you want to go there but… Alec wouldn’t want you to. The Clave got it, we got it okay?”

            “If you think I’m going to let my fiancé-”

            “Magnus! Think about what Alec wants. Please. You know what he would say, if anything is to happen he wants one of you to be there for Max.”

 

            She had expected Magnus to bargain, to insist or anything, but not to hang up on her.

 

***

 

            Magnus wanted to scream. Angry spark of magic were escaping his fingers and Isabelle was right, he had to stay in New York. He had to take care of his son. But all his thoughts were coming back to Alec, his brave, brave fiancé.

            Of course, Magnus knew that Alec, and the other, were strong; that they could take down several men by themselves that they were among the best… But would that be enough in a place with way more enemies than allies? What if they were split? And Alec… Alec was protecting a young nephilim child; which only made him more vulnerable.

            Magnus rubbed his temples. He needed to make sure his lover was alright, at least for the moment. That’s why as soon as Max was with him, he called him. Or tried to, because Alec, no matter how many times Magnus called again and again, didn’t answer and didn’t called back.


	8. Chapter 7

            Magnus was on the verge of having a panic attack. All he could think about was Alec. Alec who wasn’t answering his phone or any text the warlock had sent to him. Out of desperation, he threw his phone on the floor, almost breaking it and startling his son who was whining about the diner he won’t have with his aunt. Magnus could feel the start of a headache and Max crisis wasn’t helping.

 

            “Max for God’s sake shut up or I will punish you!” He snapped and regretted immediately.

 

            Max was looking at him wide teary eyes, mouth shut, silence restored. It wasn’t Max’s fault if Alec wasn’t answering the phone. He didn’t know what was happening. Hell, he wouldn’t even realise the gravity of the situation if he did. He was just a toddler, his toddler, _their_ toddler, _their_ son, _their_ little Blueberry. Magnus sighed and took him in his arms.

 

            “I’m sorry Blueberry… Papa is upset but it’s not your fault I shouldn’t have talk to you like that.”

 

            Max clenched his tiny hands on his shirt and nodded.

 

            “I know you are disappointed for tonight, but auntie Izzy has work to do, it wasn’t planned and she is disappointed too, she couldn’t wait to see her favourite nephew.” He reassured ruffling his son’s hair. “Now I have an idea, what about I put on your favourite pirate movie with some ice cream?”

 

***

 

            Jace had to think, fast but with a piercing pain at the back of his head and his hands were tied behind his back, he had trouble to think straight. He didn’t understand how they hadn’t get it sooner, all the weird things about this Institute and the information they were given. All those days, those two weeks running after nothing… Of course, it was right before their eyes. But he was alone right now and needed to get to the others, to warn them, if it wasn’t too late already.

            He tried to move his hands but he just ended up rubbing his wrist against the rope. It was tight and it was painful. Still wiggling his hands to loosen the grip, he looked around him, searching desperately for something that would help him cutting the cords.

            Jace didn’t try to scream for help. Either he will not be heard, either both enemies and friends could hear him or he wasn’t about to risk anything more than escape by himself. His enemies must have been prepared though because there was almost nothing in the room and they had taken his stele. The door opened suddenly and Jace stopped moving immediately. A young man, red angry circle rune on his neck appeared at the entrance. He didn’t look older than twenty, was probably way less, had bright amber eyes and long light brown hair falling on his shoulders contrasting with his tan skin. Jace couldn’t help but think that if it wasn’t for his masculine sharp jaw line he would have took him for a girl. The shadowhunter approached him with a serious and confident face but Jace sensed fragility in the boy. And he was for sure going to use it.

            Jace would be lying if he said he knew what the Circle member facing him wanted from him. He still hadn’t said a word and Jace had notice a small tremor on his enemy’s hand. The boy probably didn’t dare to talk, too scared of cracking the mask of assurance he was wearing and reveal his weakness.

 

            “Are you there to interrogate me on the Clave’s whereabouts?” Jace ended up asking. “Or to kill me? Maybe both.” he added tilting his head.

            “I am following orders.” The young man answered.

 

            Jace snorted. It was almost funny, because if there was some conviction in his voice, it was definitely weak. For the first time since he had woken up, the blond shadowhunter felt lucky.

 

            “Why did you join the Circle?”

 

            The young man flinched and Jace held back a smile.

 

            “I didn’t…”

            “You didn’t?”

            “My parents are members.”

            “Oh… My adoptive parents are ex-members.”

 

            The Circle member looked at his feet, fidgeting slightly.

 

            “My name is Jace. What’s your name?”

            “Levi.”

            “Okay.” A pause. “So, Levi, are you going to kill me?”

 

***

 

            Alec heavy breathing and the child regular sniffling were the only sounds on the room. Two dead Circle members were on the floor and Alec was hyper alert, seraph blade in one hand, the boy’s hand in the other. He had silence his phone not to be perceptible but he was scared the kid’s occasional cry would blow that up. But he didn’t have time for thinking to much about that. They slowly left the room and started making their way into the hallway.

            Alec swore to himself that he will protect this kid even if he had to die for it. Not that he wanted to die, because clearly he didn’t want to. He had his fiancé and son waiting for him at home. His sister in New York who was probably worried sick. His parents in Idris. His parabatai he had to find and even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, Clary and Simon. But he had the chance to have lived all of that, when the boy was barely entering life. He deserved to know that there were more than pain, fear and blood. So yes, Alec was ready to protect him or die trying.

            He kneeled before the boy and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

            “Nada te sucederá, te protegeré, te lo prometo. ¿Okay? Estoy aquí y te protegeré.” Alec said softly.

           

            The boy didn’t nod, he didn’t move either. His eyes spoke for him though; they grew wide, filled with fear and horror.

            Alec merely the time to understand why when he heard footsteps: someone was running to them and he didn’t have to turn to know it wasn’t any of his friends. He almost didn’t see it coming and almost threw the boy on the floor, a hand behind his head not to hurt him, falling with him when he felt the sudden sharp pain of a blade slicing the skin of his back and ripping his shirt, he knew it had almost been too late.

            Alec jumped to his feet in a second, facing his assailant. Behind him, the boy was crying but thankfully not moving.

 

            “Analee.” He said with a greeting tone. “This shirt was a present from my fiancé. You are lucky he isn’t here, he wouldn’t have been happy with you ruining it.”

 

            He wasn’t scared of her, quite the contrary, which why was he dared being arrogant. She was only a liar and a member of a sect that was a threat to his family. Nothing more. He had absolutely no respect for her anymore. 

 

            “Ah yes, your fiancé the _downworlder_.” The woman spat clearly disgusted. “It’s really sad we get there isn’t it Mr Lightwood? I was starting to like you despite your filthy infatuations” she sighed disappointedly. “But you guys wouldn’t leave even though we didn’t give you any leads to follow. You really are pretty stubborn aren’t you?”

            “I wasn’t about to let you endangered the downworld and the mundanes. We would have stayed as long as necessary.”

            “And now you are going to die.”

 

            Alec snorted.

            Not bothering to reply, he was the first to attack.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, something very serious happened in my family and it cut me the will to write for a few day...  
> I'm also sorry for the angsty chapter but it will be all better soon I promise! <3

 

Turned out convincing Levi to let him go went way easier than Jace thought it would be. After they exchanged their name, it had been impossible for the Circle member to hurt him. It was true, Jace thought, it is always easier to hurt or kill someone you don’t know the name of. It take of their identity, it makes them a John Doe. Without the name they’re barely someone. But as soon as there is a name to the face, they become a person, it all become more real… And more difficult. Levi hadn’t been able to commit a crime. He had tried though, he sure did. Raising his sword above his head and closing his eyes as if he had hoped not seeing Jace’s face would help. But Jace had proved to be unfazed by the threat. _“I have a wife and a parabatai, you know?”_ he had said, sadly. _“I wish I had told them good-bye and how much I love them before you kill me.”_ Levi had dropped his blade.

The young man was now awkwardly watching him rubbing his painful wrist and Jace couldn’t help giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“I can’t believe I just did this… I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Levi said handing a seraph blade to Jace.

 

Jace chuckled, the boy really reminded him of Alec, when he was still closeted but slowly and surely coming out.

 

“And _I_ can’t believe my luck. If it had been any one but you I would have probably end up dead.”

“It seems that this will be my fate in the end…” Levi said softly. “No one in the Circle will let me go away like this. When Valentine was in power it was almost impossible to leave the Circle without being killed, the rules still haven’t change. And even if I don’t die, I will probably end up de-runed or in the City of Bones…”

“Then why did you help me?”

“Because they killed my parabatai… When she came out as a girl. They couldn’t accept her not being a male. Which is ridiculous. It didn’t change how strong and powerful she was. And… God, she was beautiful. I loved her… Still do. I swore I would avenge her but… I’m not like her, she was brave and… And I wasn’t… It’s been years and I didn’t do anything, I just… I just lowered my head and accepted to be mistreated… Until today.”

“Levi, listen, I sorr-”

“Save it.” He said shaking his head. “Let’s go. I’ll cover you.”

“Le-”

“Come on Jace! You have to find your wife and your parabatai!”

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

            Alec got up and whipped the blood from his chin, Analee’s body rolling next to him. He couldn’t bring himself to be relieved by her death; he had seen her as a possible friend during those two weeks. He felt more pained by the betrayal and by her death than anything.

            She was a strong and talented shadowhunter. Everyone would say so and her fighting skill was among the best Alec had ever seen. Alec wouldn’t be able to tell how long they had fought but it had felt long. So long...And the number of his injuries had grown.

            The boy came close two him, looking at the corpse with a mixed of fear and curiosity. Alec leant against the wall, panting and closed his eyes an instant.

            He moved again only when he heard footsteps, grabbing the boy and holding him firmly in his arms, trying to run despite limping painfully. He had to get the kid out of there even though every step felt like a new stab in his legs. Thankfully, the young child in his arms had stopped crying but was still holding tightly on Alec’s shirt, getting blood from Alec’s back wound on his hands. More than once, Alec almost fell, tripping on his own feet, pained groans escaping his mouth.

 

***

 

            Magnus, after debating with himself for few long minutes, had decided to join the New York Institute. If Alec or one of his friends were to come back with a serious injury, he’d rather be there, where he could heal them without any delay.

            He was welcomed by a very anxious Isabelle who still gave him a warm smile as she took her nephew in her arms, making the boy squeal happily.

 

            “Hey there, how’s my favourite warlock?” She asked pinching gently the blue boy’s cheek.

 

            Max laughed and threw his tiny hands around his aunt’s neck.

 

            “I’m fine aunt Ishy. I miss daddy.”

            “Aw, I miss your daddy too, but he will come back soon I promise!”

            “Yeah, let’s just hope he will be in one piece or at least breathing…” Magnus mumbled more for himself than Isabelle.

            “He will be fine, Magnus and don’t talk like that in front of Max.” Izzy reprimanded.

 

            Magnus sighed and passed a nervous hand on his hair.

 

            “Did you send the back-up yet?”

            “Yes, we sent them as fast as possible. Do you have any news from my brother?”

            “Alec doesn’t answer the phone.” Magnus answered shaking his head slightly.

            “I’m sure he’s fine Magnus, you know him, he his strong, one of the best and Jace is probably with him just like Clary and Simon.”

 

            She smiled again, but it quite didn’t reach her eyes. Magnus could tell she was as worried as he was, but he didn’t point it out. Her seemingly positive attitude was making Magnus a little more faithful with the outcome of this mission.

 

***

 

            Jace and Levi were running, searching desperately for Clary, Alec and Simon. Any glimpse of red hair was sending hope to the blonde’s heart but so far he had always been disappointed. He felt like he was going crazy and was praying all the Angels above for his wife to be alive. His parabatai rune was aching, real bad but at least he knew that Alec wasn’t dead. That didn’t mean he wasn’t worried though, Jace was just hoping his brother would hold on until he found Clary.

            When they entered the training room, Jace couldn’t help being surprised by the number of Circle members, though most of them had been taken down, as well as the number of other shadowhunters. They were way more than the New York Institute had sent in the first place so there was no doubt it was back up and Jace was suddenly worried that Izzy was there too. He scanned the place, searching for Clary, Alec and Simon. But the battle was raging and there were already so many injured and dead on the floor. Levi ran through it, fighting immediately, letting Jace standing there, unnoticed.

 

            “JACE!”

 

            The voice rang in his head. He could recognise it among thousands. Clary. He turned around and she almost jumped in his arms, Simon following closely behind her he couldn’t help but notice that Alec wasn’t with them. The couple held on each others tightly for a brief instant.

 

            “Clary, Simon, you’re okay.”

            “Yeah.” Simon said breathlessly.

            “Did you see Alec?” Jace asked holding Clary’s hand.

 

            She shook her head sadly and Jace had to close his eyes. His parabatai rune was throbbing by now which wasn’t a good sign. At all.

 

            “I need to find him.”

            “You go search for him, we take care of that.” Clary said gesturing toward the fight.

            “Clary I just found you, I-”

 

            She cut him through by kissing him and when she pulled away, she squeezed his hand with a smile.

 

            “Go.”

 

            Jace sighed and nodded, ready to obey, ready to go but Simon gasped and he couldn’t help following the man stare.

            Alec was upstairs, back to them, obviously bleeding a lot, shielding the kid they had found. Jace knew how Alec was already weakened, he could feel it through the bond, so when the Circle member to throw him through the guardrail, his parabatai couldn’t stop him and Alec fell hard, shattering the glass table under him. And Jace couldn’t do anything but swatch and as he hurried closer to him he could only see how broken his brother, his parabatai was. Unconscious, bleeding, his face covered in cuts, an open fracture on his left leg and one of his  arm twisted, in a weird, unnatural way.


	10. Chapter 9

Pain was running through Alec’s whole body and he couldn’t help a whimper as he opened his eyes and Jace appeared in his line of vision. His parabatai was drawing Iratzes on him and was whispering to him, telling him to hold on.

 

“Jace…” Alec and winced at the crack in his voice.

 

The blonde shadowhunter darted up and let out a relived sigh.

 

“Alec… God Alec you scared the shit out of me!”

“Huh… Sorry?” Alec tried to straighten up but it brought so much pain that he groaned and the sight of  his leg’s open fracture almost made him faint.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jace said shaking his head. “And don’t move! You’ll get up when we’ll be cleared to go back to our Institute.”

 

Alec obliged. Jace had obviously been worried sick about him and that made the blue shadowhunter feel sorry. He closed his eyes trying to forget the pain and the injuries. He focused on what had happened. Why wasn’t he on the field anymore? How had he been taken down?

The memories hit him like a train. The boy. He was protecting the boy. Alec tried to sit up immediately.

 

“Jace the kid! Where is the kid?!”

            “Clary got him and geez Alec you gave a broken arm and leg and your ribs are fractured too. The Iratzes only stopped the bleeding so can you please stay still?” The blonde’s voice was rough and he was obviously upset. “Magnus is going to be so mad I hope he will punish you for being so reckless.” He muttered.

            “I wasn’t reckless.” Alec muttered back.

 

            Jace didn’t even bothered to answer, continuing to fix his parabatai as much as possible and making sure to not let him slip into unconsciousness again. A few minutes passed before Simon joined them.

 

            “Alec! I’m glad you’re awake. A portal has been opened to the New York Institute. Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

           

***

 

            The Institute was busy with people running everywhere. Clave representatives, to arrest the Circle members that were still alive, Silent Brothers to heal the severely injured and shadowhunters welcoming those who were coming back or taking care of the dead. Isabelle was doing her best not to freak out as, neither her brothers, Simon nor Clary were there yet. Any other times she would have went for Magnus by herself, but she just couldn’t, she needed the reassurance to see them, she couldn’t think of leaving the hall with the risk of missing her family, alive, injured…Or worse. That’s why she had sent Lindsay to warn Magnus Alec and the other were coming back. She trusted Lindsay and the young woman was regularly taking care of Max when the young warlock came to the Institute.

            Izzy almost squealed when she recognized Clary’s red hair quickly followed by her boyfriend’s familiar face and most importantly, safe and barely scratched. God, she had missed Simon so badly… Feeling tears in her eyes, she ran and threw herself on him, sighing with relief when he wrapped his arms around her.

 

            “Thanks the Angel, Simon you’re okay.”

            “I’m fine, Iz, I’m fine…” He said softly.

 

            Isabelle pulled away so she can kiss him.

 

            “I love you.” She mumbled against his lips.

            “I love you too Isabelle.” Simon answered with a shy smile.

 

            She closed her eyes for a few seconds before snapping back into reality.

            Clary was holding a young boy and Izzy guessed right away it was the kid her brothers had found. The very one who was supposedly following Alec like his shadow. Except Alec wasn’t here and neither was Jace.

 

            “Jace and Alec?” She asked anxiously.

 

***

 

            Magnus was running in the hallways of the Institute, leaving his son and Lindsay in Alec’s old bedroom. He felt a bit guilty about that because Max didn’t understood his father’s hurry and had started crying when Magnus had jumped on his feet and leave the room as fast as he could.

            He hadn’t listen to everything Lindsay had say to him, the only information he had registered were that, when she had been sent, his fiancé and his friends were back yet, there were a lot of injured and a lot of dead. The mere thought of finding Alec among the dead was making his head spin.

            It wasn’t long before he spotted Isabelle, Clary and Simon but it had already seemed too long for him and he couldn’t help but notice that Jace and Alec weren’t there.

 

            “Where is Alec?!” He blurted out as soon as he was next to them.

 

            Clary and Simon looked at each others, a bit alarmed. It wasn’t a good sign and Izzy’s worried expression wasn’t either.

 

            “Where. Is. Alec?!” He repeated.

            “He is with Jace…At the infirmary. But-” Clary started.

 

            But Magnus wasn’t listening anymore, his heart dropping in the pit of his stomach; he raced to the hospital wing avoiding the other shadowhunters as he could, trying not to push the injured. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Jace.

            The blond shadowhunter was covered in blood and just by his clothes which beside from being bloody, were intact, Magnus could just guessed it was Alec’s, his Alec, blood. Jace had his head in his hands and his leg was twitching nervously.

 

            “Jace?” Magnus called weakly, fear painting his voice.

 

            Jace’s head darted up immediately and he stood to welcome the warlock.

 

            “Magnus…” He seemed to search for his words. “Alec will be fine, nothing fatal was inflicted to him, I was scared at first but I stopped most of the haemorrhages with Iratze and though he was unconscious for several minutes he woke up before we leave Buenos Aires. He has a broken arm, without a doubt broken ribs and he had an open fracture on one leg and several wounds but he will be fine, the Silent Brothers are taking care of him, don’t worry.”

 

Magnus wasn’t expecting a rapport but he couldn’t help to let out a relieved breath he didn’t realised he was holding. Alec wasn’t dead, he wasn’t dying and he was coming back.

 

“But he was reckless and definitely deserves a punishment.” Jace suddenly added. “Your dear fiancé didn’t hesitate to protect a kid AND looking for me, which, made him threw himself in the battlefield at the same time.”

 

Magnus knew Jace was trying to lighten the mood and make him believe he wasn’t worried anymore, that he as fine. But he also knew Jace, and the man wasn’t fine right now. His smile was almost trembling and looking more like a grimace than anything.

 

“I’ll punish him as it should be, I promise.” Magnus answered softly, putting his hand on Jace shoulder.

“When he fell, when I saw him so… Broken… When I was taking him to safety… I was so scared Magnus, I was so scared that with any more blow I would have lose him, I would have lose my parabatai, then… I would have had to tell you…To break your heart and your family because I couldn’t protect him...”

 

It took Magnus all the strength he had to not cry or freak at Jace’s confession. He wouldn’t deny that he would have probably blame Alec’s death on Jace and the others, that he would have need a culprit, someone in addition to the actual murderer. But he would know deep down that it wasn’t any of them’s fault. He knew Jace was blaming himself about something he wasn’t guilty for. And because he couldn’t trust his voice, the warlock just took the Jace in his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff you wanted, the fluff you get *wink wink*

            Alec was sitting on one of the bed of the infirmary, letting the nurse finishing to patch him up, bandaging his torso; the ribs will take a while to heal fully and his leg too. Thankfully, though it was still sore and painful, he was able to move his right arm again. Alec was glad he was a shadowhunter; he could only imagine how long it would have take if he had been a mundane. Thinking about it, he probably wouldn’t have survived to his injuries if he had indeed been a mundane. He sighed, shaking his head a bit, the nurse pulled away from him.

 

            “There you go Mr Lightwood, almost as good as new.”

            “Thank you Aya.”

            “I will go to your family now, tell them they can see you.”

 

            Alec nodded with a smile. He already knew his fiancé was there, how could he not be? Alec had no doubt his sister had warned him as soon as his family and the other shadowhunters had started coming back to the Institute.

            He turned to grab his shirt, he already knew it was ruined but he couldn’t help being upset about it. It was nice shirt, and a gift from Magnus. It was one of his only shirts with a light colour; it was of a light grey, almost white, but not quite. It also had some patterns, a bit darker, subtle and it was rare for the shadowhunter. On the back, had been two arrows and Alec remembered rolling his eyes with a fond smile when he had seen them, as well as Magnus proud and happy smile. Now, it was mostly red from the blood, ripped and almost torn apart. Maybe Magnus will be angry about it… Alec was aware he was being silly but it made him sad and anxious. He didn’t even realize Magnus and his parabatai were in the room until two strong arms were around him, holding him tightly and strong and familiar scent surrounded him. A pained moan escaped his lips.

 

            “Magnus… ribs…” He managed to say.

 

            His fiancé pulled away immediately, just a bit.

            Gold green eyes met clear blue ones and it seemed that the world started turning again. Magnus’ eyes were glazed with unshed tears, Alec couldn’t tell if it was relieved or worried tears, but he wanted them gone. He wanted to see a smile on the warlock’s painted lips and happiness in his eyes.

            Magnus cupped Alec’s face gently with both hands, softly caressing his cheeks and leaned until their forehead touched.

 

“Hi.” Magnus whispered with a small, relieved, smile.

“Hi…”

 

Both men closed their eyes as Magnus’ nose nuzzled delicately against the shadowhunter’s one.

 

“You got me so worried… I thought I’d lost you…” The warlock said, still whispering softly.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec answered, opening his eyes and meeting Magnus’ shining and still humide ones.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Magnus smiled again, more widely this time, before kissing him on the lips. And only then, Alec felt home.

 

***

 

            Watching Magnus and Alec’s reunions was always something. Something beautiful, Jace thought. Everyone who would see them would think so, but it was even more amazing, even more emotional when you could feel it through a bond. And Jace could. He could feel how strong his parabatai’s emotions were right now, how good and soothing it felt. Jace almost felt like an intruder, watching them like that when the scene was obviously intimate, but at the same time it was so overwhelming he couldn’t look away.

            There was no doubt about Magnus and Alec being soulmates, they were made for each others and Jace couldn’t be more glad that his brother was now immortal too. Of course, it was hurting him, knowing that he will grow old and one day leave Alec, knowing that his parabatai will have to go through the pain both physical and emotional of losing him… But Jace knew, he was sure, this day, Magnus will be there for Alec; he will help him and Alec will survive. He has no doubt it will be hard at first but… As long as Magnus was bringing him support, Alec will be fine.

            Looking at the past, it was unbelievable how far Alec came from. Jace often thought about it. His closeted, cold and sad brother had become this strong and proud man. Jace’s heart was gorged with pride and this thought. This man was his best friend, his brother, his _parabatai_. All of this thanks to Magnus Bane: love of his life.

            He was almost jealous of them, actually. Of course the love he shared with Clary was incredible and strong, but there was no love like Alec and Magnus’.

            He was startle when he felt a hand on his shoulder but smiled when he turned to see Clary and Izzy and leaned on the touch of his wife.

 

            “So Alec is okay now, right?” She asked softly, as if scared of breaking the moment.

            “He is.” Jace smiled. “Where is the boy?”

            “With Simon, he panicked at the number of people in the infirmary, which is understandable… After everything he’s been through…”

            “Good.”

            “Poor boy…He seems like a brave kid.” Izzy commented.

            “He is.”

 

            This time, it was Alec talking and Isabelle beamed almost jumping on him. Jace only chuckled and though he rolled his eyes when his sister invited him for a reunion-hug but joined whole-heartedly.

           

***

 

            Magnus couldn’t get his eyes of Alec. His fiancé was fine now and it was all that mattered but seeing him all bandaged up and knowing that there had been cuts and wounds before made the warlock feel uneasy and he was almost scared that with everyone on him, he would break. He knew he was being silly but he couldn’t help it.

 

            “Okay everyone let him breathe please!” He scolded gently.

            “Thanks.” Alec said in a chuckle.

            “You’re more than welcome darling”

 

            Alec grinned before lowering his gaze on the shirt he was holding and his smile flattened immediately, regret and shame appearing in his eyes.

 

            “Alexander? Are you okay?”

            “I’m… I’m sorry; I put the shirt you gave me because I thought it would be safe wearing it but…” He pauses and breathed deeply. “It’s all ruined now.”

            “Oh Alec, as long as _you_ are fine, I care not for the shirt.” Magnus said softly taking the shirt from Alec’s hand.

 

            Looking at it, he paled. The large gash in the back showing how close his fiancé must have been to lose his life, and the blood… Oh the blood… But Alec was safe and he was there, with him… So Magnus inhaled, exhaled, made the shirt disappear with flick of his fingers and summoned a new shirt for his fiancé.

 

            “There, get dressed up. Not that I don’t appreciate the sight, but I prefer it when it’s only the two of us, in our bedroom.” He winked.

“Gross!” Jace called out feigning to be shocked when Magnus addressed him a sly smile.

“There is also the fact that Max misses you.” He added pecking Alec’s lips. “And I want to meet that lost boy of yours.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... This chapter is also twice as long as the others  
> I guess I had a lot to covered or just more inspiration?  
> Anyway... Enjoy ! ;)

            Everyone except Magnus had left the room. The warlock helped his fiancé to change and both of them took more time than necessary. They needed this moment; just the two of them. None of them talked, they didn’t have to, sweet kisses and gestures were enough. Magnus only asked once to heal Alec completely but the shadowhunter had refused. Magnus knew why. Pain had always been a way for him to deal with guilt, not that he’d hurt himself on purpose, the warlock made sure of it. But he sometimes refused Magnus’ magic or even iratzes, because he felt guilty even when he wasn’t. And it was the case right now. Alec was full of remorse, as if he could have avoided this situation, as if he should have known before that they were all falling into a trap. The warlock could say anything to his lover; he knew it would be like talking a wall. It wouldn’t change anything. He settled to bring all his affection to Alec instead; to make him feel loved, no matter what.

But their time alone was too short. They still had to join Max and Magnus had to meet the kid Alec had saved but he had to admit, he was pretty nervous about it. From what he had understood, the boy was quite fond of Alec; he trusted him and liked him but was afraid of almost everyone else. What if he was scared of him as well? What if he didn’t like him? How disappointed Alec would be? How disappointed _he_ would be?

            He squeezed Alec’s hand, trying to reassure himself.

 

            “It’s going to be fine Magnus.” Alec said lacing their fingers. “I talked to him about you and Max, I even showed pictures to him.”

            “But what if-”

            “Magnus. You’re awesome; he’s going to love you.”

 

            Magnus sighed but smiled at his fiancé.

 

            “Okay, let’s go then.”

 

            Alec smiled back and kissed his cheek.

 

            “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

            Jace had first thought he’d wait for his parabatai and go back to the little boy with him and the others. But in the end, he had let Clary and Isabelle wait for Alec and Magnus, leaving them to wander around the Institute.

            He needed to find him, he needed to find Levi. The young man had saved him and was also probably the reason why Jace had himself been able to save Alec. He wanted to thank him and to make sure he wasn’t imprisoned. Sure, he couldn’t avoid a trial but maybe, just like his parents had been forgiven when they left the Circle, the Clave will be indulgent to him. Levi deserved it. For what he had done and what he had gone through and for his parabatai. This young woman he had loved and lost.

 

            “Hey Jace!” He heard Alec calling. “Why didn’t you wait for us?”

            “I-” He started.

 

            But that’s when he saw it. Long hair sticking out a white sheet. Jace held his breath and came closer. The body was on the floor so it was obviously a Circle member. He put a shaky hand on the side of the sheet but was scared to lift it up. He inhaled deeply before revealing the person under it. Jace breath hitched.

 

            “Jace?”

 

            Alec’s voice was soft and worried, soothing even.

 

            “I knew him…”

            “Jace…”

            “He saved me, God damn it!”

 

            Alec put a hand on his shoulder.

 

            “Please, Alec, make sure he receives proper funerals… He was a good person…”

            “I’ll try… I can’t promise he will… But I’ll promise I’ll try to convince the Clave.”

 

            Jace let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding and closed the sheet back on Levi’s face. He then got up to look at his brother, searching for any lie. But of course, he couldn’t find any.

 

            “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

            Alec nodded and took him into a brotherly hug from which Jace soon pulled away.

 

            “You gonna be okay?”

            “Yeah… Let’s join Simon and the kid.”      

 

            Clary took his hand and he kissed her knuckles. He was so glad she was safe and here with him. She gave him a quick smile and they followed Magnus and Alec whose hands were linked too. Isabelle was leading the way. Jace could tell she too needed to be with her significant other.

 

***

 

            The young boy saw them first and started running to them, escaping from Simon. Magnus watched with bewilderment the child, so thin and so small throwing himself into his fiancé’s legs before bursting into tears, clenching his tiny hands on the fabric of Alec’s jeans. It was truly heartbreaking. Magnus couldn’t even begin to imagine all the traumatisms this boy had lived and at the same time, it reminded so much of his owns. He knew how it was to be a child alone and scared and the warlock was overwhelmed with the urge to protect him. He didn’t move though; the boy didn’t know him yet and he didn’t want to scare him away. So he stayed right where he was and let Alec picking the child up in his arms.

            It was beautiful, how Alec was good with children, how fatherly he easily get.

 

            “Hey, hey niño, está bien, estoy bien, estamos a salvo. Venga, no llores. ¿Ves?” Alec said showing around to the boy. “Nada de que preocuparse.”

 

            It took only a few minutes for the blue-eyed man to calm the boy down. Magnus was amazed by and proud of his fiancé. He was the most wonderful person the warlock had ever met and Magnus felt once again overwhelmed by his emotions.

 

            “¿Ves este hermoso hombre? Este es mi prometido. ¿Recuerda? Te mostré fotos.”

 

            The boy nodded and then looked at Magnus, big brown eyes wide and full of curiosity. The warlock couldn’t help a smile.

 

            “Hola, me llamo Magnus.” He said softly to him. “Soy uno brujo.” He added.

 

            Magnus really hoped not to scare the kid, but to emphasise his words, he let some blue sparks escape his fingers before summoning a cookie and was delighted when the boy’s face brighten, eyes shining, holding his hand out to grab the biscuit. With a gentle chuckle, Magnus gave it to him.

 

            “How did you do that?” Simon blurted out.

            “I’m a warlock Spencer, I thought you knew that.”

            “No! I mean, yes but, how did you win his trust so easily? It took me an hour and a lot of talking from Alec for him to let me get near.” He pouted.

            “Maybe Alec trusts me more than he trusts you and that adorable little angel could tell.”

 

            Simon mouth hung opened an instant before he closes it with an offended huff making Magnus and the others laughed as Isabelle kissed his cheek affectionately. The warlock winked at him before turning his attention on the young shadowhunter in his fiancé’s arms. To everyone’s surprise, the little boy was leaning to him, holding his arms to him in a silent request.

 

            “Aw, venga mi angelito.” Magnus cooed obviously beaming.

 

***

 

            ‘It’s like they’ve adopt him already.’ Izzy thought and she had no doubt they were going to. She knew they were talking about adopting another child. Alec had told her right after Max’s birthday last year. They had been busy then and she hadn’t heard of it since then. When she had tried to bring the subject up with her brother, he had shaken it off, saying it was still in discussion or that they didn’t know for sure. Isabelle didn’t believe in chance, it was faith that had brought the boy to them; and seeing them interact like that; the boy, amazed by Magnus’ cat-eyes and trying to poke them under the laugh of the warlock and Alec’s careful watch, like they were family, she could guess the perspective of growing their little family will rise again.

            She looked at Simon and could see envy in his eyes. They had talked about marriage before, he had proposed too and she had been scared of loosing him when she explained that she didn’t want to get married, especially not after the disaster it had been for her parents, but he had kissed her hand and smiled. Just like that, he had accepted the rejection; he had understood that it wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with him because she did. He had respected her choice and she loved him even more for that. But they hadn’t talked about having a baby yet. It had never been a conversation between them and yet… Maybe she wanted it to be and maybe, Isabelle hoped so, he wanted it too.

            Their eyes met and they smiled to each others. Simon leant to peck her lips, by the Angel, how much she had missed him… She barely heard Alec saying he was going to introduce the boy to Max, she didn’t hear Jace and Clary leaving them too soon after. Simon must have though, because he took her hand and led her to her on the outside, babbling about how they needed to rest and how there was enough shadowhunters right now in the Institute to take charge of everything. Isabelle just smiled, squeezing his hand.

 

            “Let’s go home.” He said softly.

 

            And she nodded, needing this way too much to argue.

 

***

 

            The way to Alec’s old bedroom was silent. The boy had found his way back into Alec’s arms and the Shadowhunter’s freehand was laced with Magnus’. Alec was relieved and happy to see that the child had liked his fiancé so quickly but he wasn’t surprised; Magnus had this sweet reassuring aura and was good with kids. He was more nervous about the boy’s reaction to Max. Of course, he had showed him picture of the blue little warlock, but still, what if the boy’s parents had a bigoted view on downworlders? What if he freaked out at the horns? What if he had to prove that Max wasn’t any danger? God, how he hated that some could think Magnus, Max or any downworlder could endangered them. It was stupid and it pissed him off.

            But the boy had liked Magnus’ eyes; maybe he’ll like also the horns and the blue skin? Those two details made Alec smile dumbly. His son was absolutely beautiful and cute and handsome. He was perfect and everyone should see him like this way.

           

            “Sweetheart?”

 

            Alec blinked; he hadn’t even noticed they were in front of his room. Magnus was looking at him, worry clear in his eyes. Alec smiled reassuringly and took a deep breathe before pushing the door. Max, who was sitting down on the bed, jumped on his feet and, just as the little shadowhunter had done not an hour before, threw himself on his father’s legs, hugging him tightly.

 

            “DADDY!” He squealed happily.

 

            Max looked up at him, grinning, his blue eyes shinning and curving moon-shaped for smiling so widely.

            Magnus took the shadowunter child in his arms, allowing Alec to kneel down and embrace Max. Alec held tightly on his son, inhaling is scent; he still smelled like a baby, so sweet and so comforting and so warm Alec could drown in it. His boy, his son, his little Blueberry. He had missed him so much and he never wanted to be apart from him again, not like that, not until Max was an adult. He knew that if he had another mission he’d go, but those silly thought was all he needed to keep himself grounded right now.

 

            “I missed you so much my Blueberry… I love you Max.”

            “I love you too Daddy. Don’t leave again.”

 

            Alec shook his head and kissed his son’s cheek before pulling away. He ruffled the boy’s hair before putting his hands on his shoulders.

 

            “I have someone to introduce to you, be good okay?”

 

            Max nodded and Magnus kneeled next to them.

 

            “Hi! My name is Max! I’m a wawlock, I’m blue and I have howns! And I will be a pirate when grow up!” Max said excitedly before any of the adults could speak.

 

            Alec and Magnus shared a look before eyeing the boy in Magnus’ arms who looked stunned. He blinked quickly and then decided to go adventurous. He stretched his right arm toward Max and poke at one of his horn then at the other, making the blue skinned warlock chuckle. Alec looked at Magnus who smiled at him. The boy poked at Max horns again and Max chuckled again and poked back on the other’s horn-free forehead. The small laugh that escaped the young shadowhunter’s lips was unexpected, but, oh, _so_ welcomed.

 

***

 

            They went home soon after that, at Magnus’ demand. He needed their intimacy, he needed calm. They found back Jace and Clary helping with the dead and the injured and, of course, how so Alec, the blue-eyed shadowhunter asked if they needed him. Magnus rarely had been so grateful to them than when they dismissed him, insisting that he needed rest, especially knowing that he was among the injured. Alec sighed but didn’t argue when Magnus took his hand. He followed him toward the exit, Max in his arms, the warlock holding the boy his fiancé had saved. The boy was so incredibly light it made his heart clench and Magnus promised himself to summon a great dinner.

            When they reached home through Magnus’ portal, the calm welcoming them was so soothing he could feel his whole body relax. Alec put their son down and the warlock did the same with the lost shadowhunter.

 

            “Come to my bedroom!!!” Max exclaimed to the other child. “I have pirates!”

 

            It was unsure whether or not the boy had understood what the blue warlock had said, but when the latter took his hand, he followed him without any fear.

            Magnus watched them go with a smile but closed his eyes with content when he felt Alec’s arms wrapping around him. He turned to hug his fiancé back.

            He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but he didn’t want to be the one to pull back.

 

            “The boy has nightmares at night.” Alec said into his ear. “But don’t worry; I’ll take care of him if he wakes up.”

            “No, Alec, I will. You need to rest and I know you will still go to the Institute tomorrow, you’re the Head after all, I wont kid myself into you staying a few days before returning, I know you way too well. I will keep you for a week or two when everything will be taken cared of.”

 

            Alec’s grip around Magnus tightened a bit but it still scared the warlock that it would hurt him. Before he knew it, the shadowhunter’s lips were on his, smiling in a sweet kiss.

 

            “Thank you.” Alec mumbled when they broke apart.

            “You’re more than welcome my Love. Now, how would you feel about me summoning a nice dinner for the four of us?”

            “That… That would be great.”

 

            Magnus smiled and pat Alec’s chest before calling the children. Nothing was cuter than the excitement shining in their eyes when dinner appeared magically before them.

 

***

 

            Alec woke up to Magnus soft caresses on his cheeks and light kisses on his lips. Their bodies were tangled, sharing their respective warmth. Alec slowly opened his eyes, faced his fiancé soft gaze on him and couldn’t help a smile.

 

            “Hey handsome.” He said his voice rusted in sleep.

            “Hey Sweetheart.” Magnus answered softly, nuzzling his nose against his.

            “Did you sleep well?”

            “Better than ever. You?”

            “Same… So the boy didn’t wake up?”

            “I don’t think so, I didn’t hear him or he didn’t wake either of us. Maybe sharing the bedroom with Max helped.”

            “Maybe… I’m still worried about him.”

            “I know Sweetheart, I know are.”

 

            They cuddled a few minutes more before getting up. Alec knew Magnus had hoped for more but he couldn’t help getting more anxious about the young shadowhunter as the time passed by and pain started to kick in from his injuries. He needed to check on the boy, make sure everything was fine, and take pain killers.

            Magnus took his hand and laced their fingers. They left their bedroom and as discretely as possible went for Max’s. To be sure they make no noises; Magnus opened the door with his magic. The sight welcoming them almost made them swoon.

            The tears strains on the boy’s cheeks were making it obvious that he had woke up crying during the night. But it seemed that Max had taken care about it. The blue little warlock had wrapped his arms around the older boy’s body, in a protective way. The young shadowhunter was holding him back as if is life had depend on it on the moment. Now, both of their sleeping forms were at peace, faces relieved from any pain or anguish.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late!!!  
> I wasn't really happy with the chapter so I had to change it and find a solution.  
> Solution found, this chapter which was supposed to be the last... will not be the last anymore, one more chapter to come before the end of this long part of the series!
> 
> About the series, if you follow it: more fluff to come in the next parts!!!

            Alec left the room feeling heavy, exhausted and defeated. He had only been home for a few days but he barely had had the time to rest, let alone to heal properly. Everything hurt and he still must be strong, especially now that he had to announce to his parabatai that the Clave had refused proper funerals for the young man who saved him. Alec had done everything he could; giving them more elements, arguing, insisting almost begging. But nothing had done the trick. Nothing could convince them and it was so infuriating that Alec punched the wall as soon as he was out of the room, Jace hurrying to him.

 

            “Hey Alec! What happened?!” Jace asked taking his stele out of his pocket to draw an Iratze.

            “Don’t.”

            “Bu-”

            “I’ll be fine; I’ll take care of it myself.”

            “Alec…”

            “I’m sorry Jace… I’m so sorry, I tried but they didn’t hear me out.”

            “About Levi?”

            “Yeah. I swear I did everything in my power.”

            “I know… I know you did, Alec.” Jace sighed sadly. “How-How are your ribs?”

            “Meh… Not too bad, but not fully healed, Magnus wants to use his magic on them but…”

 

            He didn’t finish his sentence, waving his healthy hand in hope Jace would understand. The blond shadowhunter sighed and nodded.

 

            “And how is the boy?”

            “He’s fine, surprisingly fine. He still doesn’t talk and still has nightmares but Max always joins him in bed, our little Blueberry owns an amazing power in soothing him and he even asked if the boy could stay forever.”

            “You gonna keep him right?”

 

            Alec shifted uncomfortably on his feet. True they were talking about it and asked the Clave, but they both were afraid they wont allow them, because the boy was a shadowhunter, it wasn’t like Max. It had been easier with Max because he was a warlock and the Clave didn’t really care about downworlders. What if they took the kid away from them? What if they didn’t want him to be raised by Magnus?

            There was also the immortality question. All the family would be immortal but him, how to explain to your son that his brother and fathers aren’t going to age when he will? That even if nothing bad happens he will die and they won’t? And could Magnus, Max and himself handle losing him when his time come?

 

            “I don’t know… We asked and… We _want_ to but…”

            “But?”

            “There is the Clave, the fact that he is a shadowhunter and there is the immortality thing too…”

            “Is this why you have another meeting with them tonight? The kid is already glued to your family anyway so I’m sure the Clave will understand.”

            “Like they understood for Levi?” Alec asked bitterly. “… Sorry.”

            “It’s not the same thing and you know it. And what about immortality? Didn’t Clary give you a rune for that?”

            “She did, but it appears that we can’t redraw the rune; every time Magnus retrace it on me, his fingers take different directions. I tried too then and… It’s never the same.” Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “But we really, really like this kid, like we are linked or something… I don’t think I could give up on him you know?”

            “Yeah, I know. That’s why I think you should do it. Adopt him, raise him and about the immortality thing, talk with him when he is older, discuss the possibilities, he could become a vampire, I’m-.”

            “Seriously Jace?”

            “He could become a vampire if he wants to be immortal, but even if the rune still worked I believe it would still be his choice, to live or not forever. And maybe he wouldn’t and in that case you’d still have to go through his death when he’s grey and old.”

 

            Alec looked at his parabatai in the eyes, searching for something he did not quite found before sighing.

 

            “You’re right.” He said.

 

***

 

            The boys were taking a bath together and Magnus was watching with a careful eye next to them. Max was showing all his toys to the shelter kid, babbling excitedly some pirate stories he had made up. Magnus could say his son was happy to have someone else around his age at home. The young shadowhunter boy was smiling and playing with him silently. Magnus didn’t know if he understood any words Max said but he wasn’t sure he needed to, the game seemed to be enough for him and that was the only thing that mattered.

            The warlock would lie if he said he hadn’t fall immediately for the young boy, if he didn’t like him already like one of his own child. There was something about this kid that reminded Magnus of himself, when he was only nine, lost after seeing his mum killing herself and surviving the murder attempt of his step-father. The sadness, the fear, the feeling of having seen too much too soon…

 

            “Papa, papa!”

 

            Magnus turned his attention to his son and gave him a smile.

 

            “Yes Blueberry?”

            “Do the sorm please! The sorm!”

 

            Magnus chuckled softly and moving graciously his fingers in the air, he made the bath’s water agitated under the boy’s admiring gaze and Max excited screams.

            Not long after, Magnus took both of the children out of the bath and Max started to run off immediately. Magnus sighed but didn’t ran after him, instead, he flickered his fingers and the small blue warlock found himself dried, nappy on and dressed up with his crocodile kigurumi, his favourite one piece pyjama. Magnus can instantly hear him doing the “tick tock” of Peter Pan’s crocodile and he can’t help a fond smile on his face as he dry the shadowhunter boy with a fluffy towel. He then look at the boy and summon few other kigurumi.

 

            “¿Cuál animal pijama quieres mi angelito llevar?” He asked gently

 

            The boy looked at the pyjamas with interest and ended up pointing the unicorn one. Magnus smiled and helped him put it one. The grin he received then was one of the best thing Magnus had seen that day.

 

***

 

            Jace was worried about his brother, for obvious reasons, he knew that Alec was physically punishing himself as if everything that happened in Buenos Aires was his fault and that he was scared for the boy he had sheltered and as Alec was talking with the Clave about adopting him, Jace could feel his parabatai anxiety. But that wasn’t all and it didn’t even take him his bond to know that Alec still hadn’t heal the hand he had punch the wall with and the blond shadowhunter was seriously considering calling Magnus to tell him. He wasn’t usually a snitch but it was important. He pursed his lips, staring at his phone like it was going to give him the answer he was looking for.

 

            “Hey Sunshine, what are you doing?”

 

            Clary’s voice startled him.

 

            “Nothing baby, I’m… I’m just wondering whether I should call Magnus or not.”

            “Why is that?”

            “Alec punched a wall, blames himself and still hasn’t applied an iratze on his hand.” He sighed. “And I know he will probably heal himself just before he gets home so Magnus never knows and doesn’t worry but… This isn’t fair is it?”

            “I think it’s their issue but… I also think you’re right… Listen, if you think telling Magnus could help then do it but if you think it could bring more trouble than good, then don’t do it okay?”

           

            She sat next to him and put her hand on his thigh. Jace exhaled and let his head fell on her shoulder as he mumbled a soft ‘thank you’.

 

***

 

            Magnus was chopping some vegetables when Alec entered the kitchen. He had to admit, he was a little bit annoyed at his fiancé and his tendencies to self-harm and punishing himself. Because of course Jace would tell him what had happened earlier and Magnus was thankful about that; he was so glad that the blonde didn’t opted for keeping a secret way too important to be kept. There was a time where Magnus would have blames Jace for not being able to stop Alec or for what happened, but now things were different. The two had found out that they weren’t as different as they thought they were and they had both came to accept how close they both are to Alec. Jealousy had disappeared to let a strong friendship birth and all the arguments had been replaced by friendly bickering. But Magnus was still mad at Alec and as he felt his presence behind him he decided to ignore him for the moment and let the shadowhunter come to him.

            Warm hands circled his hips and Alec’s head fell in the crook of his neck, smiling against the warlock skin and Magnus almost forgot to be angry. But his memory was quickly revived when he looked down to see that his fiancé still hadn’t healed his hand. Magnus sighed and turned, pushing Alec away, looking at him with a severe look.

 

            “Hand.” He said holding his.

 

            Alec looked at his hands and cursed under his breathe. ‘Yep.’ Magnus thought ‘He totally planned to heal it before coming home. The shadowhunter had a defeated sigh before giving his hand to Magnus.

 

            “I’m sorry.” He said, sincerely.

 

            The warlock shook his head, letting his magic work.

 

            “You are so letting me healing your ribs as well. Jace told me you were hurting. And you told me you weren’t feeling the pain anymore.”

            “I’m sorry Love,” Alec whispered with a nod. “I didn’t mean to lie to you I didn’t want you to worry and I just…”

            “I know Darling, I know.”

 

            The shadowhunter let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as Magnus’ magic ran through him.

 

            “All better?”

            “All better and… We have to talk with the boys, because of the meeting with the Clave, they already gave their answer.”

 

            Magnus paled a bit; he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He didn’t trust the Clave and had thought from the start that keeping the boy, his angelito, was a lost cause. And with all the conversation Alec and he had about it, all the questions about immortality and mortality, shadowhunters and downworlders… Magnus may trust his fiancé, but he wasn’t sure Alec would feel strong enough to get passed the insecurities they had and fight as he did for Max and that’s why he had asked to be part of the meeting but of course since it was a ‘Shadowhunter’s case’, despite everything he and Alec had said – that it was also concerning their family so both of them were involved – the Clave had been clear they didn’t wand the warlock to be there. Magnus should have known they would expedite the case so quickly.

           

            “Already?” He asked, hating the tremor in his voice.

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter !!!  
> Thanks for following this long part of the series ! I hope you all liked it <3

Alec couldn’t believe it. After hours of negotiations, he was holding papers for the child’s adoption. It had been hard to get these, the Clave had argued a lot, saying things about downworlders that had Alec almost scream at them. But he had kept his calm – and by the Angel it had been so hard – giving them his best arguments, telling them how the boy wouldn’t leave him, Magnus and even less Max with whom he had created a deep bond in a matter of minute. In the end, he had won the battle and seeing how reticently and unhappily they had gave him the papers he couldn’t help a smug victorious smile. Forgetting about the hand he had injured, he had quickly been running to the loft where Magnus and the boys were waiting for him.  He felt like the luckiest man on Earth, possibly the whole solar system and maybe even in the whole universe. All the troubles, all the questions on immortality and mortality forgotten at the moment, mind focused on his family and the prospect of adding a member to it. Oh Magnus would be so happy… Alec had noticed how he looked at the young boy. It was the same look he gave at Max. He had sense before leaving this morning how Magnus dreaded for the meeting about the young shadowhunter. He was even more angry when Alec had told him how they had told him they needed it to “know what to do with him.” As if he was an object.

            But things hadn’t gone as planned when he actually came home; Alec had pushed the door of his home, grinning as he made his way inside. His smile had only grown wider as he arrived on the living room. Max, a book open on his laps was telling the boy a story according to the picture he was seeing and the boy was listening attentively to the blue warlock, both wearing the cutest pyjamas. Alec wasn’t even noticed and when he went to kiss both of them on the forehead he didn’t even get the excited talk Max usually gave him. The blue-skinned boy was way too far into his story. The noises from the kitchen had indicated that Magnus was cooking tonight and the blue-eyed shadowhunter had hurried to join him and give him the news. In the end, as Magnus had healed his hand, he had decided to tell the news to everyone at the same time. It will be better this way and it will keep the secret a little bit more.

            They were all on the living room now, Alec on the couch, Magnus next to him and the two boys had sat on the fluffy carpet, fidgeting with the sleeves of their kigurumi. As Max didn’t understand Spanish and the young Shadowhunter most likely didn’t understand English, Magnus had cast a spell so Alec could speak with everyone understanding him.

            Magnus was nervous. Alec could feel his fiancé’s emotion so strongly it almost made him nervous as well. The shadowhunter inhaled deeply and put a reassuring hand on his lover’s thigh.

 

            “Maxie, remember how you wanted your new friend to stay here forever?” Alec asked and smiled when his son nodded, big blue eyes widening a bit more in excitation. “Well, today I met with the Clave, I told you about the Clave remember? I asked them if it could be possible that we adopt him.” He said his eyes shifting to the older boy. “If we can take _you_ , my niño, as a member of our family but…” He stopped he stopped there and felt Magnus tensing next to him and he grabbed the hand of his fiancé. He looked one last time at Max who looked at him with pleading eyes. “It depends on you. Only you can decide if you want Magnus and me to be your Papa and Daddy. If you accept, then we can sign the papers and you will stay there, with Max, Magnus and I.”

 

***

 

            The words sank in him like some soothing magic. The Clave had accepted. They were allowing the adoption at the condition the boy agreed. The warlock frowned at first but couldn’t disapprove; consent was important, even about adoption and from a five years old kid. Magnus had no doubt his fiancé had fight for it and though he still feared the answer of the young shadowhunter, Magnus let himself relax.

            The boy was looking at them like he didn’t really get the question or like what he heard was real. His dark eyes were huge and soon, as he finally understood, they were filled with hot tears that began rolling on his cheeks and he nodded strongly before throwing himself on Alec’s arms, gripping at his shirt, crying on his chest, his small shoulders shaking slightly. Max stared at them and crawled to his papa.

 

            “Does that mean he can stay?” He asked holding on Magnus’ knees.

            “Yes, yes Max.” The older warlock answered as he too teared up. “He stays; he will be your brother now.”

 

            Joy filled the small warlock’s face and he jumped on his papa claiming a hug and before they knew it, Alec was pulling them close. It was an awkward embrace and slightly uncomfortable but they were all pressed against each other and none of them would have it any other way.

 

***

 

            The dinner was shared on the couch, it was unusual but at the same time, it wasn’t a usual evening and even Alec couldn’t protest about how it was breaking the rule they had established, it didn’t matter, they were all happy. They were all _family_.

            When they put the boys to bed, Alec let Magnus inventing a tale for them and if the warlock was claiming it was a memory of his life; Alec knew that, really, it wasn’t. He listened nonetheless, leaning on the doorway, a fond smile one his lips.

            One both of their sons were asleep, Magnus joined him, kissing him softly on the lips.

 

            “We’ll still have to find him a name.” The warlock said looking at the two sleeping figures behind him.

            “I already have some ideas I wanted to share with you.” Alec answered taking Magnus’ hand and leading him to their bedroom.

 

            They changed in silence. Alec was nervous; he had the name ideas for a while now, even before taking the boy in, since they talked about adopting again actually. He didn’t know if Magnus would like it, nor if the kid would like it. It wasn’t like he was a baby, he was a child and he was young yes but old enough to refuse or accept a name, Alec was sure of it.

 

            “So, what were those ideas of yours?” Magnus asked once they were settle in bed, facing each others.

 

            Alec smiled sweetly and brought his hand up to caress his fiancé’s cheek.

 

            “Well, you know how we named Max after my brother right?”

            “We’re not calling him Jace. He will become an arrogant prick.”

            “No, of course not!” Alec chuckled. “I was thinking… You know… Max is a downworlder called after a shadowhunter, two in fact; Max Michael Lightwood-Bane. So… I thought… Maybe, we could name our next children after a downworlder… Look, you were close to Raphael and… It’s nice name and he deserves to be honoured… He wasn’t my best friend or else but… He saved you, and that makes him really important to me too.”

            “Alexander…” Magnus whispered at loss of words.

 

            To Alec’s horror, the warlock’s eyes were suddenly filled with tears that soon started rolling on his nose or falling on the cushion.

 

            “M-Magnus I’m sorry, don’t cry please I’m sorry, it’s okay if you don’t want it, we can find something else I swear but please, don’t cry my Love.”

           

            Magnus let out a breathless laugh and snuggled closer, until their nose brushed against each other.

 

            “I love it, Alexander, I _love_ it. I’m just… Slightly overwhelmed.”

            “My second idea was Ragnor but I think it’s quite a hard name to bear… Maybe as a middle name?”

            “If our boy likes it, I would adore that.” Magnus answered before kissing the shadowhunter.

 

            They talked almost all night, about how they could name their new son, keeping Alec’s idea in mind but searching for other solutions if the boy didn’t like it and about all the changes they were going to make. A new room, for the child, shopping for new clothes, education… They couldn’t stop, they were excited, everything felt surreal. It was almost dawn when they decided that if they were to call him after Magnus’ friend, they would write the name with an “f” instead of “ph”. Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane, it sounded so well.

 

***

 

            The bed sank next to Magnus, making the warlock stirring up a bit. He could feel his fiancé’s steady breath on his neck and his arm around his hips. Magnus cracked an eye open immediately facing deep blue and brown eyes. Max had climb on the bed and the shadowhunter boy was behind him, standing up, not daring to come closer. The cat-eyes man untangled himself from his fiancé and sat up. He flicked his fingers, wondering how he hadn’t thought sooner about the language spell.

 

            “Hey buddies,” he whispered. “Wanna come here?”

 

            Max nodded, snuggling against him and the boy took few steps toward him and put his hands on the mattress, careful.

 

            “Okay, but you guys need to be silent okay? Daddy is still sleeping.”

 

            The shelter boy hesitated an other instant before joining them. Magnus smiled; it was all too adorable. But Max didn’t seem in an obeying mood and was already trying to make himself a place between his father, making Alec groan and wake up. The blue warlock giggled and poked at his daddy’s cheek.

 

            “Max, Blueberry stop that you’re going wake Daddy.”

            “Too late.” Alec croaked grabbing Max to take him into a tight embrace making the young warlock squeal.

            “Sorry Sweetheart, I tried.”

 

            Alec shook his head and released Max, sitting up in the bed, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. The younger shadowhunter curled himself into Magnus’ arms but extended his hand asking silently for his new daddy’s which was more than happy to take it.

 

            “Tell me Angelito,” Magnus said gently. “We don’t know your name so we thought we could give you a new one, if you want us to.”

 

           The boy looked at him with his huge brown eyes; he seemed to consider the offer, tilting his head on the side. Magnus almost thought he was about to refuse when a smile broke on his face as he slowly nodded. Magnus and Alec both smiled back and the warlock ruffled his new son’s hair.

 

            “What do you think about ‘ _Rafael_ ’, do you like it?”

 

            Ever so slowly, the boy nodded again and Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt so relieved, so grateful the boy liked the name, he hadn’t realise it at first but he now understood how much it was important to him to name his son after the man he had seen as family for as long as he had known him, from the day the mother had took him, to the day he had sacrificed himself so the warlock can live.

 

            “‘Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane. How do you like that sound?” Alec asked probably sensing the emotion his fiancé held.

 

            The boy, their boy, their _Rafael_ , turned to Alec, grinning widely, eyes shining in happiness. And Magnus could only guess why. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had a new family. He had a new name. He had a new life.

            And suddenly Alec’s arms were surrounding all of them; Magnus, Max and _Rafael_. And he kissed Magnus, softly, on the mouth, not able to stop smiling. It was sweet, it was good, it was _perfect_.

 

            “Welcome to our family _Rafael_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I must explain something,  
> I know Rafael real middle name is Santiago but I wanted it to be Ragnor because I love Ragnor and he deserves it. That's all. Plus, I thing Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane actually sounds pretty great and cute and kinda badass, so here we are. Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane !
> 
> See you on the next part and on the next fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
